lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of Control
A young woman is possibly raped by a couple of boys from a college fraternity. Plot The detectives investigate the gang rape of a college student during a fraternity Halloween party, but when her own testimony can't be supported by the evidence, it becomes hard to prove rape. Cast Main cast * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet Guest cast * Noelle Parker as Andrea Fermi * Cynthia Harris as Gifford * Brian Tarantina as Corso * Geoff Pierson as Lawyer * Joe Grifasi as Ezra Gould * David Burke as Gary Burnham * Danny Zorn as Joel Holder * Mark Kiely as Ted Campion * Isaiah Washington as Derek Hardy * Barbara Beckley as Fruend * Patricia Mauceri as Mrs. Fermi * Matthew Arkin as Dr. Feldman * David Andrew MacDonald as Mickey * Welker White as Barbara * Nestor Carbonell as Stuart Carradine * Bellina Logan as Gail Carradine * Brad Kane as Buzz Collins * Greg Naughton as Hollis * Jennie Ventriss as Judge Amelia Paul * Star Jasper as Betsy Rawls * Billie Allen as Judge West * Jayce Bartok as Chip Bennett * Todd Louiso as Levine * Harry S. Murphy as Strachon * Robert Poletick as Hauser * Becky Borczon as Forewoman * Michael Wadler as Harmon * Chuck Margiotta as O'Brien References References Quotes "All right, so I was drunk, and I'm not a virgin. So I'm not the perfect victim. ''" : - '''Andrea Fermi' "Did you get any read off her?" "After 15 minutes? How about some top of the mind, inadmissable, subjective impressions?" "Just as long as you don't go out on a limb." "Is it just me, detective, or all women with triple digit IQs?" "Oh, well you're the only one I know, Doc." : - Phil Cerreta, Elizabeth Olivet and Mike Logan "Gee, somebody's lying." "Well, that makes you detective of the month, Mike." : - Mike Logan and Donald Cragen "Last time I looked, Utopia's a small town upstate. Different zip code from the criminal court's building." : - Adam Schiff "We'll talk sexual misconduct." "A misdemeanor for what happened to her? You have the wrong century." : - Ms. Gifford and Benjamin Stone "I haven't heard the word 'immunity'." "This week I forgot what it means." : - Attorney and Benjamin Stone "Adam, she passed out on the street." "Iffy. Did she pass out in the room? Would you like this without sugar? You know the boys are getting better press play. What does that tell you?" "They'll get better play from a jury." "Thank you, Paul." : - Benjamin Stone, Adam Schiff and Paul Robinette "You should have told the police." "At the time, I didn't make the connection." "Absent-minded physicist? You don't look that out of it, Mr. Collins." : - Paul Robinette and Buzz Collins Background information and notes * This episode is based on an actual rape case at St. John's University in Collegeville, Jamaica, New York. In 1990, six white male students, three of them members of the St. John's lacrosse team, were accused of raping a then-21-year-old African-American female student at a private house off-campus. A year later, the six stood trial, but all of them were controversially acquitted of the charges. For legal reasons, no one involved in that case could be named. (Source: ) Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes